User talk:Davidnagel
Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Expanded! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Greenexamplenn2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Botcherby (talk) 16:52, 19 March 2009 Hi it's TARDIS 903. Thanks for the offer of help. I think I managed to find my way okay. Hope the entry is alright. Gareth. Dazatron, the user changed the page 'Time Agent: South Base'' with a very rude message, but someone changed it back, and if it is possible to semi-protect the page please, so only I can edit it please. David200cake 17:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC)'' A Mistake of Mine, One which I don't know how to resolve I'm afriad to say that I've uploaded two pages almost the same. The first one had a worng spelling in the title, so Icreated a second one, and now I can't delete the first. A bit of help required DanielSaunders 16:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Daniel Saunders Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. Hello This is a brilliant wiki!! Please check out my pages, "The Final Days of the Universe" and "The Chronicles of Life and Death". It's the first 2 movies in my series. The Final Days of the Universe is coming out 15 November 2011ish. and the chronociles of life and death is coming out Christmas 2012ish. That's what I've planned. And thanks for the kind welcome From The one, the only and the best:Rhain C!!14:30, August 11, 2010 (EST) If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC)[ request Hey I've recently added a bunch of new pages for our fan series, I was wondering if you would be able to include my TARDISELLIOT Page http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/TARDISELLIOT_PRODUCTIONS in the fan film productions list. I would really appriciate it :) Hello there David. Some very idiotic person has edited my pages (Doctor Who: The Final Doctor and all of its episodes). Another person has also copied my series name. I was interested if you could semi-protect Doctor Who: The Final Doctor and, if possible: Departure A Violent Voyage Welcome The Deepest Fear What Are Time Lords Made Of? Forest of Nightmares Blind Fury Village of Secrets Creatures of the Dark The Halls of Wax The Haunting A Night of Illuminations Dead Again Twin Dimensions 'Twas the Night Before Christmas Legion of the Damned The Nightmare Town The Fans of Death The Junior Genius Restoration of a Time Lord Rule 24 The Final End The Eleventh-and-a-halfth Doctor The Twelfth Doctor The Thirteenth Doctor Jonathan Holmes Matt Holmes Ian Jones Nicholas Stephenson Brandon Connors Maximillian Walkers Philip Davis Fred Walkers Doctor Who: The Time War The Eighth Doctor Destrii. I doubt you can, but thanks for reading! Rhain1999 18:53 EST David, I'm attempting to contact the administrator of the Doctor Who Expanded Wikia. If that is you, I have left some messages today in your forum about a disturbing case of cyber-stalking involving the revision of a page related to myself. The additions are untrue and offensive. Could you please contact me through the email listed in my account details. Cheers, Kyron Mallett David, Problem with vandalism of my entry has been sorted thanks to general admin. Cheers, KyronMallett 14:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Please help. Please, please do. http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/File:MUGSHOT_DYLAN_TODD.jpg Please, for the love of all that is good, delete this photo, and if you can, all the pages I have created. I'm no longer a member of this community and this photo above has come to my attention and, to be frank, a twelve year old image of myself is not what I want on the internet. So, please, could you at least remove this picture? Thanks, Dylan Todd. Grymdylan 12:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Please, if you are still there. Please respond to me, because there is a matter you really do need to tend to. Email me at grymdylan653@gmail.com so I can have your help. I'd truly appreciate it a lot.